The present invention relates to a method and system for representing a structure of the kind characterized by a specific signature, as well as a device for the structure presentation. The invention is particularly useful for representing such structures as gemstones according to their specific radiation response for marketing purposes.
It is known to use images (e.g., photos) of various items for marketing purposes. Commercial items are typically advertised in printed catalogs or over the Internet. However, for such complicated and expensive structures as gemstones, or structures having sentimental meaning, producing an image of the structure is not adequate for authenticating a gemstone structure (distinguishing it from other similar structures).
There are a number of arrangements for using optical techniques to obtain an optical signature of a gemstone. It has been found that the reflection and refraction characteristics of a gemstone, in particular, a diamond, define a unique pattern for that particular gemstone, which can be used to identify the gemstone. This technique can also be used for synthetic stones, crystal and other structures. Systems for classifying and identifying gemstones are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,124,935 and 5,828,405.
Gemprint Corporation markets a system and manages a database where the optical responses of gemstones are determined and the optical responses are recorded in a database for future reference. The optical response of gemstones has been determined by courts to be sufficiently unique to distinguish one gemstone from another.
The optical response of a gemstone is influenced by the position that the gemstone is secured in within the device and any misalignment of the axis of the gemstone distorts the optical response. It may also be necessary to rotate and correct the image for distribution to compare one optical response for a gemstone with a previously recorded optical response of the gemstone.
The system commercially available from the Gemprint Corporation allows the comparison of a first optical response with a second optical response and allows both of these responses to be displayed on a computer monitor and appropriately rotated and overlayed. The computer system provides a comparison of the two optical records. The final determination of a match is often confirmed by a skilled person comparing the two optical responses.
The purchaser of a diamond and the determination of the value of a diamond is a function of its size and weight, the cut of the stone, the clarity of the stone, and other features. However, many of these technical features and physical characteristics are difficult to appreciate by the purchaser.
There is a need in the art to facilitate the representation of a structure having a specific signature, by providing a novel method and system for the structure representation, as well as the structure presentation device, and a method for selling such structures. Additionally, the present invention enables verification of the structure signature to ensure the authenticity of the structure.
The term xe2x80x9cspecific signature of a structurexe2x80x9d used herein signifies a specific radiation response of the structure (e.g., gemstone) to predetermined incident radiation (e.g., defined by the reflection and refraction characteristics of a gemstone). Such a structure may be a crystal (e.g., a fine crystal object), gemstone, logo, symbol, etc., made out of any material. It should be understood that the term xe2x80x9cspecificxe2x80x9d relates to a specific structure (i.e., unique structure such as a diamond), or a structure of a specific kind (i.e., structures that are reproducible, e.g., fine crystal objects, and therefore are characterized by the similar radiation response).
It should also be noted that, in the example of gemstones, the specific signature of the gemstone may and may not be that of the gemstone intended for sale. It is often the case that the gemstone to be sold is a cut and polished gemstone. The specific signature of the gemstone to be sold, however, may be that measured on its rough state, i.e., prior to being cut and polished.
The present invention uses the specific structure signature to produce an output, which is based upon a bitmap corresponding to this specific signature, and includes a non-visual portion derived from the specific radiation response which is sensory perceptible by a human being. Such a non-visual portion of the output may be music (e.g., song), any other audio message, or perfume corresponding to the specific radiation response of a structure obtained by translating a bitmap of the radiation response.
In other words, the output is indicative of at least non-visual, sensory perceptible equivalent of the structure signature. Additionally, the output, which is sensory perceptible by a human being, may also include at least one of the following: specific data related to (selected by) a structure-receiver, a structure-manufacturer, and a structure-vendor.
Generally speaking, the main idea of the present invention consists of providing the entire structure-related data (i.e., data representative of a structure) by determining the specific structure signature (radiation response), and producing an output including a sensory perceptible, non-visual equivalent of the structure signature. Preferably, the output also includes additional information assigned to the specific structure which is selected by a structure-receiver, structure manufacturer and/or structure-vendor.
Thus, the term xe2x80x9cstructure-related dataxe2x80x9d used herein signifies data including at least data representative of the structure signature based upon a bitmap thereof, and, optionally, also data representative of at least one of the following: a structure-receiver, structure-manufacturer and structure-vendor.
A gemstone-structure may be a part of a jewelry piece. In this specific example, it should be understood that the term xe2x80x9cstructure-related dataxe2x80x9d may signify data representative of the radiation response of at least one of the following: one-gemstone structure, multiple-gemstone structure, and a jewelry piece including one or more gemstone-structures.
The term xe2x80x9cstructure-receiverxe2x80x9d used herein signifies a person purchasing the structure, a person for whom the structure is purchased, or both, as well as the structure-vendor, who also may present a structure-receiver, when purchasing the structure from its manufacturer (or another authorized person on his behalf), and may further sell the structure to another party, i.e., a further structure-receiver. The structure-receiver-related data is selected in accordance with his preferences (priorities). This may, for example, be associated with one or more messages to be presented to the structure-receiver together with the structure (e.g., as a gift). This message may relate to the receiver""s birthday and be identified, for example, by corresponding astrological data (e.g., data concerning the position of stars at the receiver""s home-place and on his birthday).
The gemstone""s signature may be indicative of data (e.g., identification code) engraved or presented by any suitable means on the gemstone""s girdle, table (xe2x80x98Diamond: Natural, Treated or Synthetic?xe2x80x94Identification at the start of the new milleniumxe2x80x99, Van Royen J., Van Esbroeck V, Antwerp Facetsxe2x80x94Publication of the Diamond High Council, No. 32, September 1999, p. 15), or any other location of the gemstone or a jewelry piece containing the same. The gemstone- or the like structure-related data may include, in addition to data representative of its radiation response, data representative of another character of the structure, such as its weight and/or moment of inertia and/or resonance condition.
There is thus provided, according to one aspect of the present invention, a method for representing a structure of a kind characterized by a specific radiation response to a predetermined incident radiation, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) applying the incident radiation to the structure to produce the radiation response thereof;
(b) detecting said radiation response and generating data indicative thereof;
(c) processing and analyzing the generated data to produce an output representative of a structure-related data, wherein said output includes a non-visual portion derived from the specific radiation response which is sensory perceptible by a human being.
Preferably, the incident radiation is optical, but may be other electromagnetic or acoustic radiation.
In order to make the output sensory perceptible by a human being, it may include music (e.g., song, melody) and/or acoustic message, and may also include a perfume. To this end, the processing of the data indicative of the radiation response (e.g., bitmap) utilizes a suitable data translation technique. If a perfume is to be included, for example a known Digital Aroma Generation technique developed by an American Company and disclosed in the Internet Site Aromajet.com., can be used. The output may be formatted for presentation through a communication network, such as the Internet to be presented on an Internet Site.
Needless to say that in the case of music or sound representing a structure, the present invention provides for visually impaired or blind people to enjoy such a wonderful purchase or gift.
As indicated above, the output may include additional data selected by structure-manufacture and/or structure-vendor and/or structure-receiver. This additional portion of the output may include visual signals, e.g., of a kind to be displayed on a monitor (of a computer, TV set, or any other type of electro-optical display). Such a visual signal may be a picture (e.g., an astrological map), photo, message. It should be noted that the output may be specifically encoded to cause generation (e.g., periodical) of desired output signals, for example, the output, when being readable by a computer device, may cause periodical presentation of one or more selected messages to a structure-receiver during a certain time interval. The structure-receiver may himself define the appearance of such output signals.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for representing a structure of a kind characterized by a specific radiation response to a predetermined incident radiation, the system comprising:
(One) a radiation source generating the incident radiation to be applied to said structure to produce the specific radiation response thereof;
(Two) a detector means for detecting the radiation response and generating data indicative thereof;
(Three) a data processing and analyzing utility for processing the generated data to produce an output representative of a structure-related data, wherein said output includes a non-visual portion derived from said specific radiation response of the structure and being sensory perceptible by a human being; and
(Four) a data presentation utility for presenting said output.
Preferably, the system also comprises a database representative of various kinds of information to be selected by an authorized person (e.g., structure-receiver) and to be included in the output. The database may be accommodated remotely from the above elements of the system and be accessible through a communication network, e.g., the Internet. If the information to be selected includes perfumes, the system also comprises a unit containing specific scent compounds to be activated by software (of the data processing and analyzing utility) in accordance with the selected corresponding digital information (from the database).
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a device for presentation of a structure, which is characterized by a specific radiation response to a predetermined incident radiation, the device comprising a data representing utility operable to generate a signal, which enables presentation of a predetermined output representative of structure-related data, wherein said predetermined output includes a non-visual portion derived from the specific radiation response and being sensory perceptible by a human being.
It should be understood that the data representing utility may and may not include an output utility for presenting said predetermined output, but is of a kind enabling (causing) the presentation of this output. More specifically, the signal generated by the data representing utility provides access to the predetermined output representative of the structure-related data. This predetermined output may be stored in a memory of the data representing utility, or in that of an external system (computer, phone, TV, etc.). If an external system is considered, the signal generated by the data representing utility is of a kind allowing communication with the external system (through wires or wireless).
There is also provided according to the present invention, a method of selling a structure characterized by a specific structure signature in the form of a specific radiation response of the structure to a predetermined incident radiation, the method comprising the step of providing a data representing utility operable to generate a signal, which enables presentation of a predetermined output representative of structure-related data, wherein said predetermined output includes a non-visual portion derived from said specific radiation response and being sensory perceptible by a human being, said data representing utility being supplied with the structure to be sold.
A purchased structure (which may be a gemstone that may be included in a jewelry piece) is typically supplied in a box, which, according to the present invention, serves as a structure presentation case. The presentation case is equipped with a data representing utility of a kind enabling presentation of the output representative of the structure-related data, and possibly, also a means for enabling verification of the structure signature, thereby allowing for authentication of the structure contained in the case.
Thus, according to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device for presentation of a structure, which is characterized by a specific structure signature in the form of a specific radiation response to a predetermined incident radiation, the device comprising:
a presentation case for containing the structure therein; and
a data representing utility operable to generate a signal, which enables presentation of a predetermined output representative of structure-related data, wherein said predetermined output includes a non-visual portion derived from said specific structure signature and being sensory perceptible by a human being.
The data representing utility may include only a readable medium (e.g., disc), which carries previously recorded data representative of the structure, and is of a kind readable by an external data retrieval unit (e.g., computer). The data representing utility may include an electronic assembly incorporating both a memory storing the previously recorded data representative of the structure, and a data retrieval utility generating the signal that enables the presentation of the predetermined output. The recorded data representative of the structure may comprise the entire structure-related data (i.e., the predetermined output) to be presented to the structure-receiver together with the structure. The recorded data representative of the structure may comprise only a part (fragment) of the entire structure-related data, which serves as a key code for accessing the entire structure-related data at an external device, e.g., through the Internet. Such a fragment of the structure-related data may be a part of a bitmap representative of the specific radiation response of the structure, and/or weight, and/or moment of inertia. The data representing utility may comprise also an output, data-presentation utility (e.g., display and/or speaker device) for presenting said predetermined output sensory perceptible by a human being.
The data representing utility may comprise a structure signature verification assembly, which comprises a measuring unit of a kind capable of determining a character of the structure (e.g., physical parameter or any reference mark incorporated in or attached to the structure) and generating data indicative thereof, and a data processing and analyzing utility. The measuring unit may include an optical system (composed of a radiation source and a detector) for determining the radiation response of the structure and/or an identification code assigned to the structure and incorporated in or attached to the structure. The measuring unit may be of a kind capable of determining any other character of the structure, such as its weight, moment of inertia, resonance condition. The data processing and analyzing utility of the verification assembly may be preprogrammed such as to allow the presentation of said predetermined output sensory perceptible by a human being, only if data generated by the measuring unit matches at least a part (fragment) of the specific structure signature (forming a part of the structure-related data previously recorded on a readable medium). The readable medium may and may not be incorporated in the presentation case. In other words, the measured character of the structure presents a key code to the predetermined output representative of the structure-related data.
It should also be noted that, in the case of gemstones, the presentation case according to the invention may also include a rough model of the gemstone.
A structure to be sold may be of a kind provided with an identification code (incorporated in or attached to the structure), the code being indicative of a structure- and/or structure-manufacturer- and/or structure-vendor-related data. For example, a structure may carry the structure-manufacturer trademark incorporated in the structure, e.g., by means of a hologram readable by IR radiation. A method of selling such a structure enables various options of the structure presentation to a structure-receiver.
Thus, according to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of selling a structure characterized by a specific structure signature in the form of a specific radiation response to predetermined incident radiation, the method comprising the steps of:
providing data representative of said specific structure signature to be included in the entire structure-related data;
providing a database containing various types of information, and allowing selection of at least one of said types of information to be included in the entire structure-related data; and
creating a predetermined output representative of the entire structure-related data, wherein said output includes a non-visual portion derived from the specific structure signature and being sensory perceptible by a human being.